


Конец лета

by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2020 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat



Series: 2020 || Внеконкурс [2]
Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat
Summary: Гарри МакДауэлл в свое время получил все, что хотел; сцены в лифте не было, все хорошо; правда же?
Relationships: Asagi Maria/Brandon Heat, Asagi Mika/Brandon Heat
Series: 2020 || Внеконкурс [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660930
Kudos: 1





	Конец лета

**Author's Note:**

> событийная развилка четырнадцатого эпизода, постканон.

Мария оперлась рукой на колонну и замерла, глядя с террасы на ухоженный и все же неизбежно увядающий сад — яркий, красочный. Ладони и пальцев коснулся холод кирпичной кладки. Послеполуденный воздух пах нежной карамельной сладостью — и она пробовала его крошечными вдохами, осторожно, как будто у нее впервые не в такт перестукнуло сердце.  
А лето только начинало отцветать.  
Бонго, дремавший в тени навеса, приподнял голову, услышав шаги. Проводил Марию взглядом, вздохнул тяжело, почти по-человечески, поднялся, подошел и улегся рядом, привалившись к ее ногам золотистым теплым боком.  
Снова задремал: собачий век короток.  
…а у людей — намного ли длиннее?  
Все повторяется, все возвращается — в движении по спирали, искаженным отражением в испорченном зеркале, — и память услужливо подбросила Марии пейзаж, увиденный почти тридцать лет назад.  
Когда Мария впервые попала в дом старого друга ее горячо любимого приемного отца — дом босса Миллениона, тогда она еще не знала, — ей были в новинку и размеры поместья, и размеры сада, и прислуга, и постоянный присмотр, и постоянная суета, скрытая за неторопливым распорядком дня, за четко отведенным для каждого занятия временем. Именно здесь, на террасе, она искала тишины и одиночества, которых ей так не хватало в те дни траура и отчаянного горя по навсегда потерянной семье и привычной жизни.  
Сегодня ей снова были нужны тишина и одиночество.  
Сегодня — она снова в трауре.  
Но сегодня она была почти спокойна.  
Она продолжала жить.  
Колдуэлл Асаги, Большой Папа, бывший босс Миллениона, ее муж, скончался почти полгода назад. Он умер тихо, во сне. Годы взяли свое, да и давние ранения сказались на его здоровье, и много болевшее за всех, кого он защищал, сердце сдалось и просто остановилось.  
Мария глубоко вдохнула — и задержала выдох в груди, ожидая, не защемит ли в груди слева, потянулась прижать ладонью притаившуюся боль…  
— Госпожа, — за ее спиной бесшумно, как и полагается вышколенному дворецкому, возник Токиока; годы на его военной выправке и походке совсем не сказались. — Прикажете подавать чай? Барышня и господин Брендон возвращаются с прогулки. А господин МакДауэлл уже спрашивал, можно ли звать госпожу Шерри к столу.  
— …да, Токиока, — отозвалась она, опуская руку: боль не пришла. — Накрой в беседке, сегодня тепло.  
Розы вокруг небольшого белого строения в саду еще цвели и под остывающим солнцем пахли, пожалуй, сильнее, чем летом. Сильнее — но в густом аромате мерещилось дуновение холода; и на самом деле Марии хотелось проникнуться этим ощущением приближающейся осени — умиротворением, безмятежностью, отстраненностью от страстей.  
Успокоиться, пока она ничего не сделала.  
Она переплела и нервно стиснула пальцы, когда на широкой дорожке к дому показались Брендон и Мика. Брендон нес ее дочь на руках: неделю назад она растянула лодыжку, катаясь на роликах, и домашний доктор семьи Асаги советовал поберечь пока ногу. Мика, трогательно прелестная, как котенок, и ослепительно юная, что только подчеркивал траурный черный наряд, обнимала Брендона за шею, болтала ногами в туфельках на плоской подошве и то и дело смеялась, боязливо поглядывая на особняк.  
Мария представила, как сбегает по ступеням в сад и…  
…и что она сможет сказать? Им обоим? Мике?..  
«Боже, твоего отца похоронили всего полгода назад»?  
Целых полгода назад.  
Вряд ли Колдуэлл одобрил бы ее поступок.  
Колдуэлл души не чаял в Мике, слишком похожей на него, и, как Мария ни старалась держать дочь в строгости, вспоминая собственную юность, — он ее избаловал: Мика привыкла получать что хотела — в рамках разумного. Щенка золотистого ретривера на пятый день рождения — она выгуливала его сама, под присмотром Токиоки, надзиравшего за ними обоими. Тонкое серебряное колечко с камешком под цвет глаз, до сих пор не снимаемое с мизинца, — на десятый. Тот пансион, который сама выбрала из нескольких, сначала внимательно изучив рекламные буклеты, — на двенадцатый.  
Если Мария еще не разучилась понимать дочь — хотя иногда и казалось, — сейчас, едва ей исполнилось шестнадцать, она захотела получить Брендона Хита.  
Как убедить Мику, что это точно выходит за рамки разумного, Мария пока ума не могла приложить. Рассказать всю правду? Невозможно. Надеяться, что, если придется, Брендон сумеет все объяснить Мике так же доходчиво, как ей однажды?  
И рассчитывать, что это сработает, как сработало с ней?  
Брендон остановился и осторожно поставил Мику на дорожку. Она привстала на носки, поправила ему воротничок рубашки, разгладила подол платья, а потом взяла его за руку и решительно повлекла за собой, ускорив шаг.  
Брендон, похоже, не осмелился напоминать ей о лодыжке.  
Он совсем не изменился.  
Почти не изменился.  
Те же классические костюмы. Та же прическа, но тронутые сединой виски. Те же очки и тот же взгляд за ними — спокойный до отрешенности, всегда будто бы сквозь. То же лицо, что в тридцать, только черты стали резче да появились едва заметные морщины — у глаз, на лбу. Машины вот менялись, раз в несколько лет. А женщины?  
Мария так мало знала о его жизни вне…  
После свадьбы — пышной, с торжествами, затянувшимися на неделю, — Колдуэлл перестал шутить насчет «вот и останешься бобылем, как я». Разбирая свадебную прическу и выпутывая из прядей веточки флердоранжа, Мария нашла у себя первый седой волос. Брендон был в церкви, и высидел пару часов на банкете после, и не выглядел несчастным.  
А в последние годы он и так редко приезжал в гости, можно было пересчитать по пальцам, — если здесь что-то и изменилось, Мария не смогла понять.  
«Да не женится он, — досадливо обмолвился Гарри лет пять тому назад, — я ему: статус, положение обязывает… а он смотрит вот так, ты же помнишь, Мария, как он умеет, и — все. Молчит. У Биско дочь выросла, хорошенькая, говорю: давай познакомлю, сам. А он не хочет».  
Теперь, когда Брендон был еще свободен, а Мария — уже свободна, бывало, чудилось, что так просто повернуть время вспять…  
Рискнуть всем, что у нее есть, — и разбить дочери сердце, спасая от другой сердечной раны. Но Мика ее возненавидит. И Колдуэлл никогда не дорожил разбитыми вазами: склеенное из осколков не станет прежним. Так и ее любовь к Брендону. Мария любила его, когда ей было семнадцать, любила первой, самой чистой и светлой любовью — и сама отказалась от него. Отреклась. Отступила.  
Брендон имел право быть счастливым, и пусть будет, что будет.  
— …Шерри сказала, платье переоденет, — Гарри тоже умел ходить бесшумно, когда ему было нужно. — Скоро выйдет.  
Бонго у ее ног запоздало приподнял голову и вильнул хвостом, но с места не двинулся.  
А Гарри прислонился к соседней колонне и, прищурившись, обвел сад взглядом, задержал его на Брендоне и Мике, принялся насвистывать какой-то модный лет тридцать назад мотивчик.  
Хоть они и жили в спокойствии с тех пор, как Большой Папа отошел от дел, Мария слепой и глухой не была и знала, что происходит в городе, какие слухи упорно ходят, что говорят о Гарри МакДауэлле.  
О дивном новом Милленионе.  
Что он такое.  
— …Прекрасный вид, — вдруг сказал Гарри.  
И по его тону было понятно: он совсем не о саде.  
Мария вздрогнула.


End file.
